Tales Of A Different Book
by XxMaylinTheNekoXx
Summary: Kyonko heads off to Maijima High hoping for a normal life.But,Her life's more mixed up.With loose souls,Keima,Elsee and Haruki.What is the world coming to?
1. Chapter 1

**Neko-Chan:My first attempt at Enjoy!**

* * *

Yes,Im girl that Haruki Suzumiya please,Like i mixes up my life and turns it upside ,This is expect?And im now walking in a treacherous hill that takes one hour to head to thats why!This is my last day of Haruki's captured school.I'm heading off tO Maijima High to me,They all dont know yet!

"A-Ano,W-Why are y-you s-smiling,K-K-Kyonko?"the ginger nervously mumbled at ,This boy is Mitsuru Asahina and very adorable one ag that.

"Really?Was i?It must have been your imagination,Asahina-kun."i replied happily.

"I-Is that so?Then,W-Why dont you call me Mitsuru?"he shyly mumbled again.

"Ok!Mitsuru-kun,Have you seen Haruki?"i questiones him.

"Y-Yes,He said he was off to class."he answered.

" you,Asa-I mean Mitsuru-kun!"i waved and walked away smiling.

All Right.C'mon the stupid announcement!I smiled happily Inside when somebody pulled my ,i stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL,HARUKI!"i screamed angrily at him.

"I had an idea!"he smiled as if nothing happened.

"What do you mean!"i answered but calmer than before.

"An overnight trip with SOS Brigade!"he excitedly mumbled.

" ,Calm down."i pointlessly tapped his shoulder.

"Arent you excited!"he looked down at me.

"That can 're inthe middle of class!"i shrieked.

"Um,So... have a student moving out today."the tea her attempted to cover.

I angrily sat back down and muttered looked really weirded out at the the thought.

"Do you have any idea,Shigemura-san?" the teacher smiled at me.

"Yes."i confidently replied.

"For real,Kyonko?"Haruki exclained at the back.

"Classmates,Thank you for taking care of me.I will be leaving this afternoon to Maijima High.I'lle be quitting all my clubs,cares and classmates in thus ,Im not ,Kunikida and Koizumi will be with !"i made my speech and ended with a brilliant smile.

"S-Seriously,Kyonko!"Haruki whisper-shouted?

"Yep,That means i quit SOS Brigade."

I smiled triumphantly at my win as i grabbed my ,I hurried off towards the exit School!New Friends!What's my life gonna be?

* * *

**Yosh!Prolouge's done!Maybe she could have a loose soul in her heart!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko-Chan:2nd chappie's Ken,Can you do the Disclaimer?**

**Len:Like Hell.**

**Neko-Chan:Oh, about you,Rin?**

**Rin:No Thanks.**

**Neko-Chan:Ok,How about-**

**Chrome:C-Can i do it?**

**Neko-Chan:Of Course!**

**Chrome:Neko-Chan does not own Haruhi Suzumiya Series and T.W.G.O.K.**

* * *

Kyonko smiled as she hurried to her she wasnt mistaken it was ,I wonder what her life will be?

"Ohio,I'm (loud chattering).But,Everyone call me take care if me."she smiled turning her charms on.

"Ok, beside Katsuragi."the uptight teacher gave a weak smile.

She slid off to her sat down eagerly as she turned to face a violet-haired girl and a boy with glasses.

"Hi!I'm Kyonko."she introduced hersekf to the violet girl.

"Hey,My name's Hihikoyuma ,And dont talk to otomega."she whispered.

"Ah, a pleasure meeting you, that guy beside me otomega?"Kyonko asked.

" me really weird when someone calls me by my lastname."she Mumbled.

"Oh."

Kyonko turned to face the so-called otomega._'Hm,He doesnt look that god,Kyonko!What the hell did you say!'_she thought nervously.

"Er,Hi.I'm Kyonko."

"I talked just right now,right?"he never looked away from his PFP.

"Youre playing dating games,right..."she asked with uncertainity.

"Hmm,Whats it to you?"he asked menacingly finally turninG to look at Kyonko.

When he looked,Kyonko suddenly blushed a hid it and stuttered..

"I-I heard a news that Lucky Star and Happy Light are out."

"Really?That's awesome.I'm Katsuragi Keima."

"Haha,Do you wanna come with me and chec. It out?"

No sooner she saud that,the bell picked up her thungs when she heard a sudden shout.

"Hmm, go."

Kyonko blushed as she ran to the rooftop to cool her then saw a girl on a broom ,she closed her eyes and opened it but she was still there.

"Hey,A-Are you a demon or something,aahaha."she asked.

Well,now that startled the shrieked as she looked at her again.

"Are you not scared or something?"the demon or something asked.

"Hm, you'd seen aliens,time travelers and espers."she stated.

"Oh,I'm Haqua Du Lot Herminium."she calmly stated out.

"Well,Thats pretty-"

"HAQUA!"he heard a male shout.

She turned around to see Keima and a violet staring at her and Haqua.

"If youve seen god,why winder?"she mumbled lightly.

* * *

**Neko-Chan:Did you like it,Kagamine Twins?**

**Len:Boring.**

**Rin:As expected of Neko-Chan,Great.**

**Chrome:I-Its really good.**

**Neko-Chan:Why thank you.**


End file.
